


Ashura

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John transforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashura

Rodney thought the panel read "Site of Manly Ritual", and so John strolled through the door, wary but grinning.

He's on his fifth guilty repetition of this to Woolsey when the screaming from the infirmary stops. Simultaneously, an orderly appears to start wiping the blood off the floor.

"He's alive," Keller says, wearily. "Sedated, but. . . ."

John's team know, but still, it's a shock seeing John – naked, unmoving, metal wings protruding from his shredded back, folded lightweight sliver-black and _cruel_ , bloodstained.

"We can fix this," Rodney says, arms crossed against adrenaline-fueled shaking. "He makes a terrible angel."


End file.
